Currently, touch techniques are increasingly widely used in electronics products with a display function, such as smart phones, displays, etc. At present, in order to implement a function of multiple-touch, a capacitive touch screen technique is extensively employed in display screens of medium size or small size. According to different structures of capacitive touch screens, the capacitive touch screens can be divided into three categories including an add-on type, an In-cell type, and an On-cell type. The On-cell type is specifically focused on by the industry due to characteristics of good touch sense, easiness to be light and thin, and low costs.
A structure of a typical On-cell type touch display screen is shown in FIG. 1. The structure includes a display panel and a cover substrate 6. The display panel includes an array substrate 1 and a color filter substrate 2 which are arranged opposite to each other to form a cell. A touch electrode pattern 3 is formed on the color filter substrate 2, and an upper polarizer 4 is adhered onto the color filter substrate 2 with the touch electrode pattern 3 formed thereon. The cover substrate 6 is arranged above the upper polarizer 4, and can be adhered to the upper polarizer 4 by means of an OCR adhesive layer 5. The touch electrode pattern is generally formed of Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) and the refractive index thereof is about 1.99. The refractive indices of a base substrate of the color filter substrate 2, a base substrate of the array substrate 1, and the cover substrate 6 are all 1.5, the refractive index of the upper polarizer 4 is 1.49, and the refractive index of the OCR adhesive layer 5 is 1.49. It can be seen from the above that the refractive index of the touch electrode pattern is different from those of other materials. Thus, phase differences appear between lights reflected from areas where the touch electrode pattern is located and lights reflected from other areas. Therefore, an outline of the touch electrode pattern can be seen clearly from outside under an ordinary condition that a backlight module is not lighted or under a condition of strong lights, which significantly affects a display quality.
A frequently-used way in a related art is to plate one or more layers of films onto the touch electrode pattern or the cover substrate additionally. By arranging the refractive indices of the different layers of films, a low reflective film structure can be formed, thereby decreasing surface-reflection from the touch electrode pattern effectively. However, the formation of such a low reflective film structure requires an evaporating process or related film-plating processes, and thus increases both process steps and production costs.